


Why Don't You Do It Right?

by Miss_Lacuna



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by another Fanfiction, Kidnapping, Other, as always, corrupted law system, cub worrying about scar, x is calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lacuna/pseuds/Miss_Lacuna
Summary: Inspired by BastedBin's "If you want it done right..." telling what I think happened before the fic starts.
Relationships: Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar (Video Blogging RPF), but not really - Relationship, i'm tagging cause the original fic does
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Why Don't You Do It Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You Want it Done Right...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673805) by [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/pseuds/BastardBin). 



> I love "if you want it done right..." and I wanted to write an oneshot for a while so I was like why not write a fanfiction of the fanfiction you love and here we are.

“Trouble, coming in the dead of night. Trouble, making everything all right.” Cub sang as he cooked the chicken for their dinner. Scar has been busy with his new business project Aqua Town for the past few months and they haven’t had a good dinner together for a long time. So Cub had decided to surprise Scar by organizing a nice weekend to spend time together. He had planned to watch movies during the night and take him to the harbour for a nice Saturday and letting Scar decide what to do on Sunday.   
The food was ready at 7 pm. ‘He should be arriving soon.’ Cub thought to himself. Scar usually returned around this time and he usually would be hungry. First thing he would do is to take Jellie to his arms and then ask what's for dinner. At least that was their usual routine. 

7:10 pm. Scar was late. “There is probably some traffic going on.” Cub said to the cat waiting at the door.  
7:20 pm. “The food is getting cold. I hope he won’t be even more late than he already is.” Cub had the habit of talking to himself. He took the plates and went to the kitchen to warm them up.  
7:30 pm. At this point Cub had started to panic. “Nothing bad could have happened to him. Right?” he asked Jellie like the cat was going to answer him.  
7:40 pm. 'Are you OK?' he texted. Feeling even more anxious as there was no reply. This has never happened before.  
7:45 pm. He felt like throwing his phone at the wall. He had called his partner a few times now and Scar didn’t pick up any of them. ‘Something’s wrong. I can feel it.’  
7:50 pm. “Jellie I’m leaving. Wait for us here, alright?” he said as he put on his coat. The cat meowed in response to his owner.

It was a chilly November night. Their apartment was on a quiet side of the city far from many other hermits, closest being X living a 20 minute walk away. Cub called Scar’s office as he walked to the nearest bus station. There was no response from there either. By the time he arrived at the bus stop it was already 8 pm. He looked at the timetable “Yeah… The last bus was at 7:30. There is no way Scar can come home from his office now.” He sits on the station’s seats taking his phone out.   
'Is it alright if i come to your place?' he texted Xisuma. 'We might have a problem.' he adds after a moment of hesitation.  
'Sorry. I’m busy atm. But I can call.' After a minute Cub’s phone rings.   
“What’s the problem, Cub?” X’s voice is calm. Complete opposite of Cub’s. “Scar’s late. He’s not answering my messages or calls. The last bus already arrived at our station. And he didn’t tell me anything about being late.” Cub says in one breath sinking deeper to the seat under him. “I’m worried about him.” he adds silently. “Yeah that’s right but a person is not considered missing until they are gone for 24 hours, you know.” Xisuma had always tried to go by the law, even in this lawless world. “But X, you know what kind of world we live in. Aqua Town is starting to gain success and Scar already has a name in the sector thanks to the ConCorp. He is a perfect target for kidnapping.” Cub argues now standing. There wasn't a single moment he stood still during the conversation. “We will wait till tomorrow morning and then we can report him as missing. We can also have a meeting if I message all the hermits today all of us would be able to meet tomorrow.” There is a moment of silence between two men. Xisuma knows he can’t soothe all the worry inside Cub and Cub knows he can’t convince X to not go by the law. X is the first to vocalize his thoughts “I know I can’t make all your worry go away. I apologise.” “You don’t have to. I didn’t have to insist on something you can’t do.” Cub’s now walking back to his apartment. “I’m going back to my apartment by the way.” He adds. “Wait what? You were o-” Cub closes the phone before X can finish his sentence. He already knows what he was going to say anyway.

Jellie instantly comes to his feet the moment Cub enters the house. “I’m sorry but we will have to wait a little bit more for Scar to return.” he kneels and pets the gray cat. ‘Now what do I do?’ he thinks internally as his eyes scan around the house to find something to do. His gaze stops at his computer. ‘It’s better than doing nothing.’ he sits and opens something to work on.

“My friends, I called you here to tell you something not so good” X starts his speech as he looks over the table where his fellow hermits are sitting. As he continues his gaze fixes on Cub. “Scar is missing.” This really simple sentence is enough for the table to change from it’s former silent state. Some looked shocked, some looked sad and a couple looked angry. “Cub and I, we already reported him as missing. They said they would work on the case. So at the moment I’m sad to say there is nothing we can do but be cautious. There is still the slight possibility of someone kidnapping someone else among us.” X finishes his words. “If there’s no questions you guys can leave.” he adds after a while. People start to leave. Some alone, some in groups. Cub is the last one to leave, leaving X alone in his meeting room. 

“Cub, you have a moment?” a deep voice asks. Cub turns and sees the question is coming from Doc, sitting right outside X’s house’s door with False, Cleo and Stress. “Yes. Why?” Cub approaches them. “I’m getting straight into the point Cub. There is no true justice, not like this, and Xisuma can’t do a damn thing about it. He can’t go under the police’s nose to find his missing Hermit, not when he is bound to the law that does not exist. He is secretly the most idealist one among us, dreaming of a perfect society.” Doc says. “But us on the other hand don’t have that idealistic dream. We can do all the underhanded things to investigate for ourselves. To save Scar.” False finishes Doc’s words.   
Cub thinks for a second before answering: “I’m in. It’s not like I will be able to sleep peacefully anyway.”

“Alright. Then let the Goatfather handle the case in his own way.” Doc says as he goes down the dark alley, other four following him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two settings so if there is a change in style it's because of that.


End file.
